


the riot starts

by MercurialComet



Category: Original Work, Tabletop RPG - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Vague Scenes, i guess, kinda philosphical, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: The ORPHIC sneaks into hell, their talent for diplomacy aiding them past the guard. They look for their mission, for the person they want to saveThe HERO walks through the gates, knowing that as of right now, their soul is forfeit and will only be returned to them if they can survive their quest and get back to the entrance.The CANARY has been tricked, the promises that seemed so good are now known to be too good. Nothing was ever that good, and nothing was ever that good without a price.The STRIVING escaped one hell to end up in another. They didn’t like their odd while they were alive, but here they can at least lay low and blend in with everyone else. Even if it is miserable.





	1. prologues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is based off of a ttrpg system called 'the riot starts' by @jaceaddax on twitter! Go check them out, it's really cool!

player 1: the ORPHIC.

 

The ORPHIC sneaks into hell, their talent for diplomacy aiding them past the guard. They look for their mission, for the person they want to save

 

player 2: the HERO

 

The HERO walks through the gates, knowing that as of right now, their soul is forfeit and will only be returned to them if they can survive their quest and get back to the entrance.

 

player 3: the CANARY

 

The CANARY has been tricked, the promises that seemed so good are now known to be too good. Nothing was ever that good, and nothing was ever that good without a price.

 

player 4: the STRIVING

 

The STRIVING escaped one hell to end up in another. They didn’t like their odds while they were alive, but here they can at least lay low and blend in with everyone else. Even if it is miserable.

* * *

 

opening bonds

 

The ORPHIC spots the STRIVING immediately, of course they do. The STRIVING doesn’t deserve to be here, they didn’t deserve to die.

The ORPHIC still wants to get them out of here, but they realize that life in hell is far too hellish for anyone, and they think that it may be worth it to spend some time to fix up the place.

 

(+1 community)

 

The HERO knows their quest is to stop the ORPHIC from creating chaos in hell. The gods demanded that no one interferes, that the universe has done well.

 

But the HERO’s heart is heavy, and they have seen too much already to let this continue in good faith.

 

(+1 community)

 

The CANARY is scared. They swear they hear the voices that still whisper of good opportunities and fortunes. But how can anything be good if their own eyes show them nothing but pain and misery?

 

The CANARY seeks out comfort from speakeasies and holes in the wall. Anything to keep the voices at bay.

 

(+1 community)

 

The STRIVING knew the CANARY. The STRIVING didn’t know that the CANARY was the archer that killed them on their escape until the two were face to face, the bowstring still in their hands and the arrow still in their chest.

 

The STRIVING is bitter and angry, and regularly spits curses out under their breath.

 

(+1 STRIVING's alienation)

* * *

 

Total: Community - 3 / Striving - 1


	2. act 1, scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the goal : gather the protagonists

The ORPHIC knocks on the door, hoping they have the right one. The door opens and they see the STRIVING, the two looking at each other in shock before rushing inside and laughing. The STRIVING composes themselves first and starts asking questions.

 

“How did you die?”

 

“I didn’t.” The ORPHIC responds. Their hands are holding the others, and their heart beats (unlike the other). “I came here to bring you back.”

 

“I-” The STRIVING is trying to follow along with that statement. “I don’t think I can go back.”

 

The ORPHIC’s smile drops before it comes back. “You can! I promise. I’m working on it.”

 

The STRIVING noticed the tone in the ORPHIC’s voice. “But?”

 

“But this place sucks. Everything about it is bad.”

 

The STRIVING laughed. “It’s hell, my love. It’s supposed to be bad.”

 

“But why are you here, if this is hell? You did nothing when you were alive-”

 

“I was used to hold you prisoner-”

 

“And that was not your fault my love. You were but a pawn in a horrid game of chess. I do not blame you. But I must ask a promise.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“We try to fix whatever we can. We try to make this hellhole a little more bearable. Then we get you out of here.”

 

“That’s a lot to work for.”

 

“I think we can do it. We may need some help, but we’re pretty good at what we do.”

 

“Alright.” The STRIVING kisses their lover on the cheek. “How do we start?”

* * *

 

(ORPHIC’s charisma: +1 to community)

(STRIVING’s indulgences: +1 to community) 

(community - 4 / STRIVING - 1)


End file.
